cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander
Cobra Commander is the main antagonist of the G.I. Joe franchise by Hasbro. As the name might imply, he is the supreme leader of the terrorist organization Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. Appearance Cobra Commander's face is never shown in any of his incarnations. It is always covered by either a featureless chrome mask hiding his faces or a hood with eyes cut out. He wears a blue military uniform. Profile (This section taken from his official file card) *FIRST NAME: (CLASSIFIED) *PRIMARY MILITARY SPECIALTY: Intelligence *SECONDARY MILITARY SPECIALTY: Ordinance (Experimental Weaponry) *BIRTHPLACE: (CLASSIFIED) *GRADE: Commander-in-Chief Absolute power! Total control of the world... its people, wealth, and resources - that's the objective of COBRA COMMANDER. This fanatical leader rules with an iron fist. He demands total loyalty and allegiance. His main battle plan, for world control, relies on revolution and chaos. He personally led uprisings in the Middle East, Southeast Asia and other trouble spots. Responsible for kidnapping scientists, businessmen, and military leaders, then forcing them to reveal their top level secrets. "COBRA COMMANDER is hatred and evil personified. Corrupt. A man without scruples. Probably the most dangerous man alive!" In animation Cobra Commander was the main antagonist of the first season of the 1983 cartoon "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero". His schemes for world domination were very creative - for instance, cloned dinosaurs, giant amoebas, shrinking down troops inside Christmas presents, and using a super laser to carve his face on the moon. His subordinates often thought these plans were ridiculous. In the second season, agents of Cobra secretly crafted a new leader, Serpentor, to replace Cobra Commander under the guise of a super soldier project, using DNA samples from history's despots. Cobra Commander was demoted to "lackey" after this. Fortunately for the Commander, the G.I. Joe team managed to prevent Cobra from getting the DNA of Sun Tzu and replaced it with the DNA of Sgt. Slaughter. This caused Serpentor to become impulsive and foolhardy, causing a disastrous attack on Washington that forces Cobra Commander to save him. After this Cobra Commander is the field leader for Cobra, whereas Serpentor leads from the Terrordrome. Cobra Commander also created a secret society within Cobra known as "The Coil", to help him return to his role as leader of Cobra. While he does have an origin story (seen in the 1987 movie), said story is so bizarre and conflicts with so much of the animated series that we have made an executive decision to not include it. List of appearances As a main character: *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - this version is discussed on this page *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989-1991) *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - live-action *G.I. Joe: Resolute (2009) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - live-action Cameo appearances: *The Transformers (1984-1987) *Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles (1994) - failed pilot Category:Cartoon character Category:Pictureless